How They Found Out
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: The story of how Marinette and Adrien found out their friends were superheroes (Companion piece to What They Have Missed)
1. Marinette

**Chapter 1: Marinette**

 **Me: Hello everyone! Somehow, What They Have Missed has become a part of a series. They can be read alone but I might sprinkle in some references to another fic in the series here and there. This is just a two-shot I made to continue the series so I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who do but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Marinette figured it a couple weeks after they became superheroes.

It really wasn't hard. At first, they were terrible at lying. Marinette knew something was up, but she just couldn't figure it out back then. But then Rena Rogue appeared, and she knew instantly that it was Alya. They looked too much alike for it not to be a coincidence.

But when she tried to bring it up with someone else, their answer was astonishing.

"It's probably just a coincidence, Marinette. Maybe Rena Rogue is Alya's sister?"

That was just one example of the response they gave and Marinette was surprised to find how oblivious Paris was.

But the real nail in the coffin was when she overheard a conversation between Alya and Nino.

Marinette honestly did not mean to eavesdrop but when she realized that they were talking about her, she knew she had to listen in.

"... tell Marinette," she heard the tail end of what Nino was saying.

"No one, especially not Marinette, cannot know that we are superheroes. Their life would be in danger and I don't want that for her or for anyone," Alya replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell her the truth. I hate lying to her and Adrien," Nino said.

Marinette had never met Adrien, but she knew he was Nino's best friend. He had a very strict schedule however, leaving no room for friends. It was a miracle that Adrien could find a chance to spend time with Nino in the first place.

Alya sighed and said, "Look, I know you hate this and I do too. But what's more important: keeping them safe or putting them in danger?"

"I… I get what you mean. But I still don't like it," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, do you know what are next mission is?"

Marinette tuned out the conversation after that as the realization that her friends were superheroes hit her. She knew that the rest of her friends were involves too as only a few days after Rena Rogue's first appearance, Queen Bee made her debut.

And while Marinette could have been mad because they kept it a secret, but she understood. Heck, if she was a superhero, she probably would've done the same. Being a superhero was dangerous and one of the most common tropes that was actually really accurate was that the villain used the hero's family or friends to defeat them.

Rena Rogue already had a nemesis named Lady Wifi who appeared a week after Rena' debut. No one knew the full extent of her abilities, but she was dangerous nonetheless.

And because of that, she would remain oblivious for her friends' sake. She would pretend that her friends weren't superheroes and protect them as much as she could for a civilian. It was the least she could do since they were protecting Paris.

But even of they weren't, Marinette would do anything for her friends.


	2. Adrien

**Chapter 2: Adrien**

 **Me: Hey everyone! Usually, when I post a chapter, I wait a couple days to update, mostly because the next chapter wan't ready. But I write this story all in an hour or so and I decided to post the second chapter today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who do but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

In retrospect, Adrien probably should've realized it sooner.

It was at least a month after the team's first debut when he realized who they were. After he figured it out, he couldn't help but face-palm at his stupidity. He found comfort in the fact that the rest of Paris was oblivious to who the superheros were. They could've just done some investigating and found someone who looked like them.

The first clue for Adrien was their looks. He realized that the team looked a lot like his friends, but he wrote it off as a coincidence at first. But then Nino grew distant and spent less time with him. And that immediately made Adrien suspicious.

Nino tried to spend as much time with him as possible because of his schedule, but he suddenly started to bail on him when they were hanging out. At first, Adrien was hurt but it wasn't until he found out who they were that he realized what was going on.

The next clue was when Nino disappeared, Carapace would appear to fight his enemy, the Bubbler. Doesn't sound threatening but people have been choked to death before because they were trapped in his bubbles.

For Adrien, the last nail in the coffin was when he literally saw Nino transform into Carapace.

Adrien had stumbled into an alley, but he hadn't known that Nino was there. When he saw him, he hid himself and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Wayzz, the Bubbler is attacking," he said to seemingly no one.

"You know what to do," he heard a tiny voice say.

Adrien peeked out of his hiding place to see who Nino was talking too. To his surprise, a little green creature with a turtle shell on his back was floating in midair.

Nino nodded in reply and said, "Wayzz, shell on."

And right before Adrien's eyes, Nino transformed into Carapace.

Adrien was proud that he didn't just faint right there. That would have been embarrassing and Nino would have discovered he was there.

Adrien was a little disappointed that Nino didn't tell him, but he understood. Villains using the hero's family and friends against him and all that jazz.

But Adrien wanted to help Nino in any way possible. So he made a pact that day. He would help them in any way possible. It was the least he could do since Nino had done so much for him. And if Adrien had to remain oblivious to help him, then he would.

Just like Marinette, he would do anything for his friends even if it meant becoming distant from them.


End file.
